Dinner Time
by Mara Anjiru
Summary: Dinner time in the Largo household. It's craziness! Oneshot.


Mara: Just a little something I wanted to do as a break from Backstage. A little humor never hurt anyone! My friend Candice and I came up with this idea so I typed it out. Enjoy!

**Dinner Time**

Everyone gathered in the dining room, taking their respective seats around the table. Pavi and Luigi shared one side while Amber and Tanner shared the other. Pavi sat across from Amber while Luigi sat across from Tanner. Rotti sat at the head of the table, settling in for what promised to be a long event. Food was laid out on the long table and the four 'children' were already battling for their sustenance.

"So, what did everyone do today?" Asked Rotti, attempting to start small talk between them all.

"Daddy, I need money for a new face." Amber said as an answer to his question. She still sounded so much like a child, even for being 27.

"Your face is fine Amber."

"No! I need a new one!" Amber stamped her feet beneath the table and Tanner rolled her eyes, tearing into the food on her plate.

"Amber please-"

"Yeah, no amount of surgery will fix that ugly!" Luigi sneered, laughing at his own comment through bites of food.

"Shut up!" Amber screeched, slamming her hands down on the table. Tanner and Pavi choked back their own urges to laugh. Amber fought with her father of her insisted need of the surgery while the other three ate, finishing off their food and taking more while Amber had hardly touched hers.

"Amber, pass the fucking peas!" Luigi demanded, stabbing his knife into the solid wood of the table.

"Get them yourself, you prick!" Amber snapped, crossing her arms and sitting back in her chair.

"You're closer to them, you bitch!" He sat forward in his chair towards Amber's side threateningly.

"I'll-a pass them to you." Pavi said, tired of listening to them and passing the food to his brother, who snatched the bowl away. Tanner had been cautiously gathering more food onto her plate, careful to avoid attention, and had begun reaching towards the chicken that sat at the center of the table before Luigi noticed her hand creeping towards the food he wanted.

His knife once again stabbed into the wood, this time inches from Tanner's hand. "Do you want anymore of the fucking chicken?" She pulled back, grinning stupidly at the weak attempt at avoiding her 'older brother'. The look on Luigi's face had Tanner pretty convinced that he would cut her hand off if she gave any answer other than no.

"Um, no, it's all yours Luigi." She rubbed the back of her hand in a protective way, glad she was able to keep it as Luigi then used his knife to skewer the last of the chicken and claim it as his own.

"You are such a pushover." Pavi said, motioning to Tanner but not taking his eyes off his mirror. Tanner made a face then kicked her foot out under the table.

"Ow, what the fuck!?" Luigi jumped up from his seat.

"Oh, my bad, I wasn't aiming for you." Tanner held her hands up defensively.

"I'll kill you for that!" Luigi moved to scramble over the table and Tanner jumped up.

"Good luck killing me if you can't see!" She grabbed the pie sitting on the table and threw it at Luigi, hitting him square in the face.

"Alright! Direct hit!"

"What the fuck!? Pie!" Luigi cried out, falling back and wiping the contents of the food from his face. This sent Amber and Pavi both into uncontrollable fits of laughter.

"Children, please!" Rotti attempted to settle them. Luigi growled angrily, forgetting, for the moment, his rage towards Tanner and set his sights on his brother and sister.

"You think that's funny!? How about this?" He grabbed a bowl that was sitting on the table before him that was filled with a deep red gel substance: cranberry sauce. Luigi whipped it at Amber, staining her white and black dress a deep purplish red.

Everyone hushed at the sight, staring at Amber and waiting for the ultimate shriek that would erupt from her. She opened her mouth to scream but Pavi cut in first, laughing girlishly and loudly at Amber's appearance.

"You!" She hissed, standing as well and stomping her foot once. "You'll both pay for this!" It was not beneath Amber to grab her plate of food and throw it at Pavi's head. Upon ducking to avoid the plate, Amber threw herself at him over the table, grabbing her brother by the throat.

Tanner roared in laughter, stumbling back away from the table and nearly doubling over. Luigi pulled his knife from where it stuck in the wood and charged Tanner, still blazing mad about her attack on him. Tanner couldn't control her laughter and toppled over when Luigi collided with her, doing her best to hold him off.

Rotti remained at the table, staring straight ahead with a look of disappointment and shame on his face. "Get off-a me!" Pavi pushed Amber back into the table, flipping it onto its side.

"That's enough!" Rotti stood up and all four kids stopped their fighting to stare. Everything fell silent as Rotti stood there, in all his rage. Tanner's eyes flickered to the bowl of mashed potatoes that was still mostly intact and scooped it up, throwing it at Rotti. The bowl hit him in the side of the head, sticking because of the mashed potatoes. Everyone, except Tanner, struggled a great deal to hold in their laughter as Rotti's face reddened in anger.

Tanner fell over herself in laughter and soon, everyone was joining her. The four were then chased from the room by a combination of forks, plates, bowls, and knives, all thrown by Rotti himself. They all stopped once they made it upstairs to laugh at the scene.

"You think he's mad?"

"There's no fucking way he isn't!"

"I'm still going to kill you all for ruining my dress."

"That-a was worth it!"

Rotti continued to fume downstairs, only pausing once to take the bowl of mashed potatoes and try the food, nodding approvingly.

-----------------

Mara: The pie thing comes from a time when I slept over my friend Bonnie's house and we found a can of pie in her fold out couch! The line fit here with what I was doing so there you go! XD


End file.
